


Take the Shades Off, Mr. Strider

by stridaves



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffiest of fluff, so much fuckin fluff god damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stridaves/pseuds/stridaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>johndave ficlet fluff enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Shades Off, Mr. Strider

“Please.”  


“No.”  


“Dave.”  


“What.”  


“Why not?”  


“Dun’ wanna.”  


You have to admit, you’re pretty comfortable. Dave is sprawled across the couch, head in your lap, blond hair half covering his shades. Which he is still wearing, to your annoyance.  


“Dave, it’s not like I haven’t seen your eyes before. What difference does it make?” You brush his bangs out of his face, and toy with the shades perched on his nose. You feel his leg twitch.  


“John,” he responds, mocking your whiny tone, “maybe I just don’t want to. I like ‘em. Besides, they’re just eyes. Why do you wanna see ‘em so badly anyway?”  


You feel heat in your cheeks, and find yourself gazing at the TV flickering before you rather than at Dave’s face.  


“Dunno,” you say as you shrug your shoulders, which makes both of you shift slightly. “They’re, uh, nice, okay? They’re really nice.”  


You feel Dave moving on top of you, shifting so he’s sitting in your lap rather than laying down on top of it. You glance sideways at him and see his cocky smirk. “Egbert, you callin’ my eyes pretty?”  


The heat in your face slowly spreads down your neck, and you wish you could disappear. All you wanted to do was see his eyes! “Uhm, maybe?”  


You’re rewarded with a rare flash of teeth, the sound of plastic shades meeting a wooden tabletop, and a soft kiss on the cheek.


End file.
